


Lonely Warrior

by Seito



Series: Graveyard Shift [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Eternity was a damning thing.





	Lonely Warrior

Eternity was a damning thing.

Red eyes stared down at the file that had graced her desk once more. Humans called her the cruel one, but that was because they didn't understand. She at least let her favorites eventually rest.

"Hello Skull," Death said.

Skull didn't deign a reply, blankly staring at the wall behind her.

So this was his breaking point. The warrior, the historian, the poet, the soldier, Life's  _favorite_. This was him laying down his weapons. It was not his last stand, his last blaze of glory. No, this was him giving up. This was him killing the spark that made his soul shine in him.

This was a loophole.

" _Ηροδοτος,_ " she said, reaching across her desk, forcing him to look her in eye. "Remember this when you head back to life. Sawada Tsunayoshi is a living Reaper. If you can convince him, he knows how remove your immortality."

Sparkle of hope reflected in Skull's eyes. She hoped it didn't grow too bright, too big. Otherwise Life was just drag him back once more.

Likewise, she hoped Tsunayoshi could harden his heart to carry out his duty.

**Author's Note:**

> Expansion of [Ἡρόδοτος (Brave Little Soldier) ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10835151)and another KHR/Graveyard Shift thing I haven't finished yet.
> 
> [Death](https://graveyardshiftaskblog.tumblr.com/about) is from my original series [Graveyard Shift](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10662246)


End file.
